His Secrets
by Zeroofthedragons
Summary: Heero Yuy's an orphan with no real home, no friends, no past, and supposedly no future. Then a girl comes to the orphange with her mother to get a new sibling. Can she save Heero before he kills himself? *rating may change in later chaps*
1. The Orphan

His Secrets  
  
Zero (me): Well, I went on a field trip...  
  
Heero: ....for church. *Gags*  
  
Zero: YES! I some how got myself into some class thing and, THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
  
Heero: anyway...  
  
Zero: in this trip, I went to Columbus, Ohio to... do whatever, and we stopped by an orphanage. We (meaning my class and me) only saw two of the older ones, but, let me tell you! The houses they got are huge! Maybe not HUGE, but, you get my point...  
  
Heero: anyway  
  
Zero: we also got an idea of what they get to do daily and why most of them are there in the first place. The latter was sad, but I think they're lucky for the first one... Most did not lose their parents, as Heero will, but their parents could not be trusted with them or not care. Wish I could've seen more of them, the orphans.  
  
Heero: what do ya mean, 'as Heero will'?  
  
Zero: *looks at Heero sadly* you'll find out.  
  
Heero: *shudders*  
  
Zero: anyway, Disclaimer. Wish I owned at least Heero, but then I'd make this a TV show and not just a fic. Get the picture? I don't own him...but I think I own this story and most of its characters for the most part... *nods*  
  
Heero: *mutters* don't take my line...  
  
P.S. I change verb tense in different peoples' POV to describe how they felt in the time that had already passed. Hope it's not too confusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His POV  
I heard them, not even an hour ago, talking about me. I don't think I'm going to be here much longer- alive, anyway.  
  
The snores next to my bed show I'm alone, how peaceful this place can be. For the younger kids. The two sevens and one six-year-old I room with can fall asleep in seconds here, at this orphanage. I wish I could.  
  
I've been here since I turned one. That's what they tell me anyway. That my parents died in a war almost thirteen years ago. This was the only place for me. But, they decided not to take on the older, un-adopted kids anymore. They killed three, with shots or bullets, already. I'm next. I'm the oldest one here.  
  
They said I just take up room and oxygen that, if they don't get rid of me for good, that's all I'll ever do. Nobody wants a fourteen-year-old war orphan. Not when they can get a one-year-old.  
  
They'll kill me, once I reach fifteen years, I'm sure of it. They don't care about us orphans or how we feel. But, I'll welcome death when it comes. There's no reason to fight it; there's nothing for me here. Never has been, never will be. I almost wish I were going in the morning.  
  
Life is worse than hell. I mean it. There's no point to it. No one gives a darn for me whatsoever. The ones that did didn't live long to tell about it. I just wish it would end...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hm, guess I fell asleep. Maybe it is peaceful enough here at night. We're being led out; now, room-by-room to get the small breakfast that awaits us. Our room gets called and we file past the guard. I flinch as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other; I know what's coming. And it does. He pulls a whip out of nowhere and lashes me smartly across my face. My head didn't move on impact, and I guess that's why he's suddenly ticked at me. But, I manage to slip away before he can so much as blink.  
  
I decide to stay away, wandering down empty halls. Soon, I find a corner and curl up in it, waiting to die. Surely, without food in this place, it wouldn't take too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her POV  
  
I'm going to get a new 'sibling' today, Whoopee. I should be happy, but it's hard to get excited over anything anymore. My birthdays pass almost without my noticing; except for the fact I get a few gifts. But, it doesn't matter to me.  
  
I am currently the only child, but mother wants to change that. After my birth, something happened to her-don't ask me what-and she can't produce any more children. So, she's going to do some good and adopt.  
  
This'd better be good. We have to leave just as one of my friends gets online. Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hm... this place isn't too bad. It needs a little paint, but... The inside reeks of blood! There's pain in here. But my mother seems not to notice, so I ignore it.  
  
A man walks up to us, greets us, and goes on to explain about the place, the kids in it, and what bisness mother has here. She responds and they walk off, leaving me. I shrug and walk around, trying to spot any of the orphans.  
  
I walk into a clod room. It makes my skin crawl and I can feel someone else is in here, also. I walk to the nearest wall and flip on the light switch. In a corner, there's a little boy. Well, maybe not 'little,' but he's thin and curled up in a corner, and he looks about my age, so you get the point.  
  
His brown hair looks frozen; the way it sticks out in a pointy mass like that. His eyes are closed and his mouth is half open. He doesn't move, not even for breath.  
  
'Maybe he's dead?' I walk closer, closer. When I'm less than a yard off, I can see the gentle rise and fall of his thin chest.  
  
His eyes flicker, blink, then open and stare straight at me. Those deep, blue eyes. They're so...emotionless, so...cold.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
His POV  
  
I awake, unfortunately, in the same, cold room. Only, there's someone else in here with me. I blink, clearing my vision. A girl, about my age, is kneeling not too far off, looking at me. I stare back. Her dark brown hair, almost black, frames her face. Her bright, deep green eyes seem to look past me, into me. I stare back.  
  
None of us talk, not one sound.  
  
She stands, offering me her hand. I look at it, and then at her, thinking it's a trick of some kind. I shrink back, not in fright, in hate- loathing. Not necessarily at her. Mostly at myself.  
  
I can't die, can't kill myself. I'm too weak to do either. I have to live in this world, until someone gets the idea and shoots me.  
  
I bring my eyes up from her feet, where they had been looking at the ground, to her face once more. She looks slightly shocked at my appearance but in a way, a more of an expected shock. She just stands there, in front of and above me. She looks normal, in her blue jeans and black T-shirt, but she won't stop looking at me. I suddenly notice her hands are back down at her sides.  
  
With a jolt, I suddenly think of hope; maybe someone can understand me! But, luckily, the thought passes quickly. There is no hope for me, not now not ever. That's the only truth I know.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Her POV  
  
He won't look at me, save for that quick glance. He stares at the floor. I'd think he's sad about something, but he's too emotionless to show sadness, it seems.  
  
I stand there, not knowing what to do with myself. I wanted to help him- and I just couldn't leave him there- but I couldn't seem to get close to him. It's like he doesn't want me there, that he wants to be alone...  
  
Seeing him- his worn-out clothes, his weak condition, his state of mind- I felt really lucky. Extremely lucky.  
  
He turns to look at something, revealing the other side of his face. I gasp, seeing a long, jagged slash mark still red against his pale skin.  
  
It's as if I pushed a button. His eyes widen, either in terror of the mark being found or the waiting to get hit again.  
  
A few minutes pass and he finally looks up at me. I think he's wondering why I hadn't hit him already for whatever it was he had done. I look into his eyes, trying to tell him he needn't be afraid now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His POV  
  
I couldn't look at that strange girl in front of me. I just wanted to rot away, alone. I turned my head to one side, getting her fully out of my view. Then she gasped. My eyes widened as I braced myself for the blow I was sure would come. I knew I did something. She wouldn't have gasped like that for no reason. I was the only other living thing in the room.  
  
I look up at her, bewildered. Why didn't the blow come? If anyone else here gasped like that, I'd already have a black eye. Her green eyes gave me the feeling she was looking at something other than my outside appearance. Those deep, dark green eyes...they were darker now, like a forest.  
  
She smiles slightly. It's a nice smile. At least, nice compared to the instructor's or the guard's smiles.  
  
She takes a step towards me. I try to back away, but I'm already in the corner. I wait. I'm not scared, not of her. I just want...to leave this world, forever.  
  
Instead of hitting me, she sits down next to me. She doesn't touch me, or even try to. She just leans against the wall right next to me. I feel calm now, calmer than I've felt in a long time. Of course, I still don't trust this stranger, but she was the closest thing here to a friend.  
  
Footsteps and voices approaching startle me. I hug my knees to my chest and huddle deep into the corner, making myself as small as possible.  
  
The instructor-the boss- is coming.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Her POV  
  
The boy seemed to calm down a bit as I sat there with him. He sure was strange. The sounds of voices and footfalls in the hall outside this room made him stiffen.  
  
I stand, hearing my mom's voice. I wonder if she found another child already or what. She enters the room, no doubt looking for me. Her arms are still empty; no baby. And no toddler follows her in.  
  
Then she sees the brown-haired boy next to me.  
  
The man, the same one that had greeted us, sees him as well and rushes over, whip in hand, muttering something about finding a little maggot. I stand, frozen. It feels almost impossible to move. The man lashes out with the whip, striking the boy. He utters no sound, only shuts his eyes and braces himself for the next blow.  
  
Before the man could strike him again, I find the strength I need and move to stand between the kid and the adult. The whip comes down again, but I'm ready for it. I take the blow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: the end!!! Actually, there are more chaps but I gotta get typing those!!  
  
Heero: *moans* I'm an idiot in here!  
  
Zero: no your not. You're adorable still! *smiles*  
  
Heero: Read this and review telling her *points at me* that she can't just make me an orphan like that!  
  
Zero: yes, please review! If you don't like something or whatever, let me know! 


	2. My Name's Heero

His Secrets  
  
Zero: well, 'nother chap up... The boy has gone to live with Clair and her family now, and the POVs gonna change, but less frequently...I think...  
  
Heero: Sheesh, not many people seemed ta want to tell HER not to make me an orphan... *glares at everyone*  
  
Zero: *tears up* Heero, you're gonna hate me even more when this things through!  
  
Heero: *mumbles* that possible?  
  
Zero: *nods* pretty sure.  
  
Heero: humph.  
  
Zero: now, c'mon. You can't be mad at ME; I'm the one writing this! *evil grin*  
  
Heero: *shuts up*  
  
Zero: DISCLAIMER- If I owned Heero or anything I do not own in this story, do you think I would be here, letting all you people read it for FREE?? Now that that's cleared up...  
~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: My Name's Heero~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My mom filed for adoption and we got that poor boy out of that...they called it an orphanage? She also sued that place for the whip lashes the owner had given the boy and myself. I still don't know his name and it's been at least a week since he came to live with us. Another strange thing was that, even though he's here to live with us, he can't be my brother. I think it has something to do with his age or his past, but I'm not sure. This whole adoption thing has my brain fried.  
  
Other than the stuff that's been happening, the two of us have been getting along. We stay out of each other's way most of the time, but I usually end up in his room at night, calming him down about this or that. He hardly ever talks, even when he does, he only has one word in his dictionary; "Hn." That's all he ever says! But he understands what we say to him, so I know he's not just dumb.  
  
I've told all my friends about him, but they haven't been able to come over and see him. Mother thinks he needs more time to settle.  
  
I'm kind of pleased he's not as tense when I'm around.  
  
--- The phone rang and Clair stood, walking over to answer it. The boy stayed behind on the chair, watching with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Hello?" The teen said into the phone. Her expression changed. "Oh, hi!" She nodded at something her friend said, even though that friend couldn't see her. "No way!" (Sorry, I couldn't resist that one! Its.classic) She turned, facing the boy. "He's here, listening in on us." The boy only watched and listened. "Uh-huh. Yeah, see you." She hung up the phone and returned to the couch next to the chair the boy was on, determined to get his name.  
  
They stared at each other, not moving, not blinking.  
  
Finally, Clair broke the silence. "You've been here more than a week now, yet I don't even know your name."  
  
The boy looked away, deep in thought. Clair waited, but he didn't respond.  
  
Clair sighed, giving up. "Well, summer just started. How do you like it here? You'll be going to the tenth grade once break's over." She paused. "You have been to school before, right?"  
  
He looked up, his mouth remained shut, but his eyes told her he loved it here compared to the orphanage. He pondered on the second question, gathering his thoughts, and formed the words, "I've been through the sixth grade," out loud.  
  
Clair stared at him in shock; both from how much school he'd missed and the fact that he'd said a whole sentence.  
  
He looked away, thinking he'd done something wrong again.  
  
---Wow! He's missed all of Jr. High and a year of High School! Will we even be in the same grade?  
  
I get up and walk over to stand in front of him. He doesn't look up. I hook my finger under his chin and force his head up. He looks at me, into my eyes, then. His eyes are his only features that show emotion. He's scared, deep down. There's longing in those deep blue orbs, and a loathing.  
  
Questions surface in my mind. But, I don't need the answers yet. He wants answers, answers to a lot of things in life that I can't answer for him.  
  
I shake my head, slightly embarrassed at getting lost in his eyes like that. He's still sitting there, watching. He seems to do that a lot.  
  
I wonder what he thinks of life, what he wants to do with his. His eyes show everything, one quick glance and I feel pain as my answer, hate. He knows I'm reading him, his emotions, and there's relief now that he didn't have to voice those feelings.  
  
I've always been a quiet girl, but not half as quiet as he is. My being quiet started because my new step-dad had hated my guts. So much so that he ended up leaving. Not that I cared. But, I wonder what happened in the boy's fourteen years. That I can't learn by gazing at him through those perfect eyes.  
  
The silence has lasted enough.  
  
"Hey, do you want to play... video games?"  
  
He blinks and nods slightly. While I get the system ready, he finds his spot in front of the TV and picks up his controller. But he never stops watching me. I figure he's looking into my past, just as I was his, only he can see more through my movements. Maybe I'm just kidding myself. How can two people that just met have a connection like that? How can anyone for that matter?  
  
The game comes up and his eyes dart over to the screen. The game we're playing is among my favorites, Need for Speed-whatever-number-it-is. Our race starts and we are now enemies. He's chosen a solid black car against my custom-made red and black flames car.  
  
Soon, we left the other five cars in the dust. I edge forward, around a turn on the inside, but he blocks me. I run him off the road and get somewhat of a lead on him. But, he gets right back on my tail again.  
  
'Man! Is this guy good!'  
  
Across the finish line, one lap to go. We both manage to miss most of the cones set up on the road. We come to a fork in the road; he goes left, I take the right. My way has no cones to slow me down, but the boy is quite capable of staying in the middle of the road. Both cars have long since passed 100m.p.h. and the finish line comes into view on both sides of the screen again. We pass under it at the exact same time, but I know when I'm defeated.  
  
--- "You won...uh, kid. This is your first time playing this, huh?"  
  
The boy, who kept his eyes on the screen watching the replays, nodded but said, "Tie."  
  
Clair shook her head. "I've been playing this since it came out. Then you show up and tie my score. You win."  
  
He turned to face her and opened his mouth to reply, but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. He glared and she smiled. "Good game," she said, holding out her hand to him.  
  
He nodded and shook her out-stretched hand.  
  
"Dinner time!"  
  
Clair looked at her watch. "Where did all that time go?"  
  
The boy shrugged and stood, shutting off the game. Clair stood also. They were almost the same height, but Clair was an inch or so taller. Together, they went to dinner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was an hour before bedtime and Clair was in his room going over whatever they teach in school these days, preparing him for the start of school. She'd asked her mother about the grade he'd enter and she'd replied saying there'd be a test any tenth-grader could pass and, to get in, he'd have to pass.  
  
Her mother knocked on the door, saying they'd better get to bed. Clair stood to leave and started for the door, but his voice stopped her. "Heero Yuy." She turned. "My name's Heero," he repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End  
  
Zero: well, peoples, how'd ya like it?  
  
Heero: Tell her she's got my whole being wrong, before I lose my last strand of sanity!  
  
Zero: *glares*  
  
Heero: *shuts up*  
  
Zero: better. You can talk after this. I don't know what to think about my stories- actually, I do! I think they're junky! - so that's why I ask ya'll to tell me!!!  
  
Heero: *muffled* REVIEW!!! 


	3. Confessions, Secrets, and the Sunrise

His Secrets  
  
Zero: Welcome to another wonderful chapter of 'His Secrets'!  
  
Heero: *glares, then takes out his laptop*  
  
Zero: *ignores him* Anyway, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I won't be too hard on him... but I think he's going to act more 'heero-like' in the end...  
  
Heero: *scowls and starts hacking into who knows what*  
  
Zero: *sighs* I personally think this is a sucky chapter, but I'm trying to get it so that they have something more in common, so... yeah. But, the next chapter should be better!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Zero: I'm gonna have to get someone to do this job...it kills me that I don't own Heero... or any of the other pilots.  
  
Disclaimer: I think ya'll already know this... so do I even have to type it? I DON'T OWN HEERO OR ANY OF THE GW STUFF IN THIS FIC. There, it's out...  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 3: Confessions, Secrets, and the Sunrise~~~  
  
Clair was awakened when her mother entered the room. "Morning, Honey," she said in her usual, cheerful voice.  
  
Clair rolled over, refusing to get up.  
  
"Clair, come on! Get up! That kid, uh, whatever-his-name-is, isn't in his room, or in the house at all! You know him best, so I suggest you find him."  
  
Clair yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the news sunk in. The ideas started popping into her head instantly; all the places he could be! But...he could take care of himself, right? She got up and walked into his room across the hall. He wasn't there, and the bed was already made. She looked around the house, but she wasn't that worried. An idea that just might prove her right.  
  
'But does he have to get us all up at six in the morning?' she muttered to herself.  
  
Her mother caught up with her just as she was putting on her shoes. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Clair didn't look up. When she had her shoes tied, she stood and opened the door. "To find him." She hoped her mother didn't think she was frantic about him. She shut the door behind her as she left.  
  
---Her POV  
  
' I hope he's here.'  
  
What got into him? The normal fourteen-year-old wouldn't be up at six; they'd be sleeping in, enjoying the summer.  
  
Wait, now that I think about it...I've done this before, except only earlier. When I need time to think, time to be alone, I've gone there. It's a peaceful place, really. A rock, just out over the sea. We live a few miles from it, but the walk is refreshing!  
  
The water there is untouched by humans. It's the pure part of this ocean, before it reaches the man-made things up further and gets polluted or whatever. Whales and other animals of the sort usually play in view of that rock. Maybe Heero and I do think alike sometimes.  
  
But I always returned before anyone else got up.  
  
---  
  
Clair parted the bushes that rose in clumps and darted through trees. She didn't realize that she'd run the whole way until her legs forced her to stop and breath. Already, she was entering the place that she was sure only she knew about.  
  
She walked passed the last tree and into a clearing. At the far end, a slab of rock went out over the water, about twenty feet above sea level.  
  
Heero was just sitting there. The sun was beginning to rise in front of him. He nodded his greeting as Clair sat down next to him. Neither said a word.  
  
Below, a young killer whale surfaced and attempted a flip. Making it halfway and thinking otherwise, he tipped on his side and fell back with a huge splash. A dolphin popped up, chirping loudly. It went back under and popped out again, successfully completing a front-flip. The killer whale thrashed its tail.  
  
"They have a purpose in life."  
  
Clair turned to him. His gaze was on the creatures below.  
  
"You do, too."  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. "There's nothing for me here. I've got no real family, no real home, no life of my own. I'm too weak to even escape." He opened his eyes again, but he started at nothing.  
  
"Heero, you've been here nine days, that's all. You have a life..." she trailed off. "What were you doing in that room?"  
  
Heero sighed and turned to face her. "Trying to escape, to kill myself."  
  
She nodded, suspecting so, and was silent a moment. "You know, I was just like you. I gave up on life. I wanted to end it all, but...that would've been a big mistake on my part. Instead, I found a way to go with the flow of things. I have reasons to go on now."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, but she didn't reply. There were a few minutes of silence, in which they both looked down at the whale and his friend once more. Clair stood and offered Heero her hand. The sun was well over the horizon now. He took it and pulled himself up.  
  
Back at home, Clair's mother greeted them with such relief that Clair thought she'd thought they were both dead.  
  
Clair offered no explanation to where they'd been and Heero kept quiet. For the most part, the two lazed around for the rest of the day. Before dark, Clair had another idea.  
  
"Mom, can I show, uh, the kid Storm Stopper? Tomorrow, that is." Clair chose to keep the name he'd told her to herself.  
  
Her mother paused in the middle of cooking dinner. "You know, that's a good idea. I don't think he's been around animals much."  
  
"Thanks!" Clair walked out the door to where Heero was sitting on the porch step. "Have you ever seen a horse before?"  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes shining with the perfect blue shade even in the dark. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take you to meet a friend of mine!"  
  
~~~~~~ End  
  
Zero: well? Wasn't too bad, was it? Oh, and I found someone to take that job! Introducing... drum roll, please. *drums roll* Duo Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *jumps out of nowhere* Thank-you,. Thank-you! *bows*  
  
Heero: *groans, but continues hacking*  
  
Duo: Hiya, Hee-chan! *reads* oh, you're an orphan, are ya?  
  
Heero: *closes the laptop and stands*  
  
Zero: Duo, run.  
  
Duo: *runs* I'm runnin, I'm runnin!  
  
Zero: *shakes head at the two pilots* boys will be boys... REVIEW!! Please? 


	4. Horse Crazy

His Secrets  
Zero: Hello, all! Welcome to another chap. Of His Secrets!  
  
Duo: Welcome! *appears unharmed*  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Zero: Well, not much to say here, except that Heero's going to meet a horse. The big beast towers over the poor boy!  
  
Heero: I am NOT a 'poor boy.'  
  
Zero: eesh. Some body needs more sugar...  
  
Duo: ME!!  
  
Heero: Please, no!  
  
Zero: *hands Duo a pixy stick* enjoy, Duo. Heero, you say something?  
  
Heero: The world's gonna end...  
  
Zero: Good for it? Anyway, Duo, what are you getting paid for?  
  
Duo: *super loud* DISCLAIMER: ZEROOFTHEDRAGONS DOES NOT , I repeat, DOES NOT OWN HEERO, MYSELF, OR ANY OTHER THINGS THE KID SHOULDN'T OWN. INCLUDING EMINEM CDS! AND EXCLUDING CUSSIN', BLOODY ANIMES (DVDs, videos, ect.) that is all.  
  
Zero: *-_- Gee, I feel so much better... Watch it, Duo. I still got more'n 5 years to go before this baby's ending!  
  
Duo: *sweat drop**bows* Sorry, O Great Writer!  
  
Zero: *rolls eyes* On to the story, then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Horse Crazy~~~~~~  
  
The sun was barley peaking over the horizon when Clair knocked and entered Heero's room. He groaned at the intruding light through the open door.  
  
"C'mon, Sleepyhead!" Clair shut the door and walked over to his bed. The only light was what seeped through his blinds.  
  
He sat up. "How am I supposed to get dressed while you're in here?"  
  
"There's a closet," she said, pointing. "But, I get the message. Hurry up!" she added, leaving Heero alone in his dark room.  
  
Five minutes later, Heero walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go. Clair was waiting for him by the door. They said their 'good- byes' to Clair's mother and shut the door behind them.  
  
Clair led them the opposite way of their secret place and up a few blocks. Soon, they were right in front of the main stable, a huge building that seemed to stretch out for miles.  
  
"Welcome, Heero. Now be careful around these horses. Most here like to bite humans."  
  
At a stall near the back, a huge gray head popped out and uttered a shrill cry of what Heero guessed to be delight. He stiffened.  
  
His POV  
  
'Oh my God! What is that thing?!'  
  
That gray thing uttered another cry. "What's it doing?" I asked Clair. She seemed to know what was going on.  
  
To my surprise, she smiled. Her eyes were laughing. "That's Storm Stopper. He's my horse." She walked right up to the sheet of wood keeping the creature caged and me safe from it. It tossed its massive head and snorted. I winced, watching it nuzzle Clair with such force I thought she'd fall over. It seemed crazy!  
  
All around me, noses popped out of other stall windows. Blacks, yellows, whites, browns. Their ears, small in size compared to the head, twitched nervously and moved in all directions.  
  
Clair's gray animal pulled its head back in, but only because Clair was opening the door! With her hand, she beckoned me over. As if watching wasn't enough!  
  
I edged my way over, careful to avoid mouths attached to those long noses. When I got close enough, the gray beast Clair was leading with a rope screamed again and stood on its hind legs, mere feet from the ceiling- and me! It pawed the air with its big feet, snorting.  
  
Clair brought it down and I noticed it wasn't all that pale gray color. Its body was black. It only had gray feet, hair and tail. Its head was also grayish-white, but its small ears were black.  
  
The thing calmed down enough that Clair led him towards me. My God, were those legs long! He was at least a few inches taller than me then and there. Its feet made loud ringing noises as it walked on the stone floor.  
  
"C'mon, Heero. He won't hurt you!" Clair laughed.  
  
I stood there, amazed at how the creature moved right beside her at the pace the girl set so obediently.  
  
Clair and her horse passed me and I suddenly got the urge to move. I had to jog to keep up. Clair stopped in front of a room and asked me to hold Storm for a minute. I took the rope attached to the headpiece from Clair's outstretched hand and kept the beast steady. It took a step towards me and I stepped back. It followed. I took another step back and collided with the wall. The thing- Storm Stopper- sidled over as well.  
  
Clair emerged, still talking to someone I couldn't see in the room, with her arms full of lots of leather shapes and strips. She smiled and shook her head at my position. I made a face at her as she took the rope and led the creature away from me.  
  
Clair led the horse to a block outside the stable. There, she threw the biggest leather piece over his back and explained it as the 'saddle.' I stood, out of kicking range, and watched her put the 'bit' into its mouth and tighten the headpiece- the 'bridle,' as she called it. She made sure the 'girth' attached to the 'saddle' was tight enough.  
  
"What's all that for?" I asked. The horse seemed perfectly happy without the fancy leather.  
  
She grinned. "Wanna see?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She put one foot in one of the straps- 'stirrups'- hanging from the 'saddle' and swung the other up and over.  
  
Storm turned to look at her and snorted.  
  
-----Clair turned Storm to the right and trotted down a dirt path. Hero couldn't keep up, so he stopped and watched. She went up to a fence more than halfway down the field and turned to face Heero. She kicked him softly and the horse became a dark comet, complete with the streaming tail.  
  
Storm slowed to a stop next to the shocked boy. "Want to give it a go?" Clair offered.  
  
Heero looked at the horse, Storm looked at the boy. Heero shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~End  
  
Zero: and yet, so far from the end...  
  
Heero: please, God, have mercy on me!  
  
Duo: Since when did you start believing in God and everything Holy?  
  
Heero: I sure as heck believe in the other place! *looks at Zero*  
  
Zero: aw, now. I didn't do anything to you...  
  
Heero: I do not have that other Heero's special ability to look INTO people, but I sure know what's clicking in that dirty little mind of yours!  
  
Zero: Dirty? Heero, I just cleaned it.  
  
Heero: 0.o I was right...it was dirty...  
  
Duo: @_@ oooh! What does this button do??  
  
Zero: *shrugs* push it.  
  
Duo: *pushes the button*  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Zero: so that's what the new one looks like...  
  
Heero: *looks at whoever's reading this* I swear that I have nothing to do with them!  
  
Duo: *pushes the button again*  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW!  
  
Zero: stop that! *drags Duo away and gives him another pixy stick*  
  
Heero: well, I think you all get the message... 


	5. Rainy Dayz

His Secrets  
  
Zero: welcome, yet again!  
  
Duo: *hops around and finally settles on a VERY annoyed Heero's head*  
  
Zero: *walks over and picks Duo up* eh...sorry, Heero. I gave him chocolate milk this morning... oops?  
  
Heero: *aims a death glare at Duo, but goes back to his laptop*  
  
Zero: ^_^ SEE??? Hee-chan likes me!!!! *gets nailed in the head by a flying book* it could be worse...  
  
Duo: I don think he likes you much...let alone me!!! But, why's he still here? The fanfics about him! Oh, yeah. And he has ta see what Z's gonna do ta him and figure out the most painful way for her death...*nods to himself*  
  
Zero: *sighs* Duo, Disclaimer? I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Duo: *stops talking to himself* Zeroownsnothing,nocharacters,zip!Shedoesn'tevenowherselfsometimes!  
  
Zero: *-_- that sure helps me cope with life... *shuts Duo in a closet*  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Rainy Dayz  
  
Heero woke up later than usual, that was weird for him since he always got up at the same time of day everyday. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and decided against crawling back under the warm, inviting blankets.  
  
Just as he stepped out of his room, dressed, there was a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the whole planet. He got to the window in time to see a jagged streak of lightning, soon followed by another roar of thunder.  
  
He was turning back when something outside caught his eye. Clair was sitting on the porch step, just watching the storm. Heero almost jumped at the next thunderclap, but he still went outside.  
  
Clair smiled at him as he sat down next to her. "Good morning!"  
  
He nodded and stared off across the sea of windswept trees before him. Another mixture of light and sound brought back memories he'd tried to forget. Before he could shut them out, they made him relive the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up, you filthy street rats!" Mr. Arkins yelled over the din of thunder above. "Yas gots work ta do, so yas better get up and get the heck outta here!"  
  
Heero obeyed and followed Nick and Steffen out the door. They were forced to clean the whole building with the other orphans, but that wasn't the worst part of the day. If any of the orphans wanted a rare shower, they'd have to take it outside. That meant they'd have to get undressed and go wash their hair outside in the rain pouring down out of the heavens in the front yard of the building. Anyone and everyone would see them.  
  
Heero, though he wanted a shower terribly, was not about to do that. He wasn't allowed outside at all, even to just stand and be out of the way, so he left the room where the occupants of the place had gathered to go up to his room. He longed to be free, to be outside in the thunderstorms he loved. But he'd never be allowed to.  
  
Against all rules, he stood by the open window across from his bed. The wind blew the other way, so he didn't get drenched by the rain. He marveled at the wild thunder, the cool air, the untamed and threatening lightning. He daydreamed about being out there, in the storm.  
  
Until he felt the whip. It came down on him so many times, so hard, that Heero could feel the blood seeping out of the cuts made on his skin under the extremely thin shirt. He uttered no sound; he was trained well at the age of five, and turned to face Mr. Arkins. He lowered himself to his knees and lowered his eyes to look at the floor. Heero had been told that his own deep blue eyes held a defiance look in them, and he figured that they would only promote more cursing and whip marks on his back.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. I won't do it again, Sir, I promise!" Heero raced through the usual 'please forgive me' routine, almost making himself sick at the thought of this man having that much control over him. There was no way he was going to be truly sorry for looking at his freedom he would never get.  
  
Mr. Arkins sneered and looked the boy over. Heero was aware that his gaze settled on his torn shirt, moving slightly down to his lower half. He stared at him for longer than what was comfortable for the boy of five.  
  
"If I catch you looking at storms, anything again, I swear I'll-" he hissed, raising his voice to a steady roar.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I understand, Sir!"  
  
"Then get back down there with those street-rat-kid friends of yours!" Mr. Arkins grabbed Heero up by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.  
Later that day, the killing started.  
  
Gregg, Heero's second closest friend, had turned fifteen the day before. The ten-year age difference hadn't hurt their friendship, so they'd helped each other out when the other needed it. Gregg had been sitting in the middle of the floor, not talking or doing anything, and as out of the way as was possible. Mr. Arkins was as mad as a slapped hornet. It was then that he'd decided to only take in fourteen-and-younger kids. He would find some way to dispose of the older ones, the 'unwanted trash.'  
  
He just walked in from telling a smaller kid off for something, grabbed Gregg around his neck, and hauled him outside, disappearing into the heavy downpour.  
  
The room was as quiet as life without any movement, everyone held their breath, waiting.  
  
Two gunshots rang out against the clap of thunder that threatened to overtake the world. A few minutes later, a very soaked, blood-free Mr. Arkins walked back in with a satisfied grin on his sickening face. No one ever saw Gregg again.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Clair's arm around him. He blinked and looked around. "Huh?"  
  
"It's ok, Heero. You were shaking so hard-what was the matter?" Clair held him back at arms length and looked at him. "Memories?"  
  
Heero moved away from her touch and blushed, embarrassed he'd gotten so worked up and scared over a stupid memory he could do nothing about. He nodded.  
  
"You want to go back inside?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm fine, I like it out here."  
  
"You sure?" He was startled by the concern in her voice.  
  
Heero nodded. There was a few moments silence, then Heero spoke as if answering a long-pondered question.  
  
"It was of... a storm, just like this. I got in trouble and ticked Mr. Arkins off. Then he... he killed one of my friends, just like... like a hunter would in a hunting season, one for fifteen-year-old kids."  
  
Clair felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to ease the pain caused by his memories. She could only try and comfort him; he was somewhat her brother.  
  
In silence, they sat the rest of the storm out.  
~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: oops...I think I went a little overboard with that memory...Heero won't like that!  
  
Heero: *sarcastically* My God, you're a genius.  
  
Zero: *nervously* uh...*opens the closet door and lets Duo out I'll just be in here, with all the skeletons... *shuts the door*  
  
Duo: aw, I missed the whole chapter????  
  
Heero: didn't miss much.  
  
Duo: oh, well. Musta been harsh, for HER to go into a whole different room than the one you're in!  
  
Heero: Shut-up, Baka.  
  
Duo: after I says ma line!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Heero: *covers Duos mouth* I said, 'shut-up'!  
  
Duo: *glares and shuts up* 


	6. Testing

His Secrets  
  
Zero: hello...gosh, this greetings getting old...NEED ACTION!  
  
Heero: *looks up from his laptop* you say something?  
  
Zero: Nope, 'course not.  
  
Heero: that's what I thought...*continues hacking  
  
Zero: See ALL the appreciation I get here????  
  
Heero: I saw your mind...how you're gonna end this thing...  
  
Zero: *nervously* with a bang?  
  
Heero: *nods* yep. See? It's in that little brain of yours.  
  
Zero: *glares* watch it, Yuy. Just because I obsess over cute boys that only exist on TV and on the net doesn't mean it's affectin my brain!  
  
Heero: *smirks, still hacking* 82-5=?  
  
Zero: *sweat drop* 77  
  
Heero: *smirks more* you know how to add!  
  
Zero: 'course I do! I'm in Pre-algebra, Honors for kids my grade level.  
  
Heero: got that right, Kid.  
  
Zero: -_-* Where's Duo?  
  
Heero: *looks up* as long as it doesn't involve him and the kitchen-  
  
Duo: *runs out of the kitchen being chased by a mob of what appear to be angry chipmunks with acorn guns* HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Heero: *lifts laptop high over head to avoid it getting smashed by the braided one*  
  
Zero: *shouts to Duo* Can you still say the Disclaimer??  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *jumps out of the window with on of the chipmunks hanging off his ear*  
  
Zero: guess not...Heero, honors?  
  
Heero: humph. Zeroofthedragons does not own me. Only when it comes down to sweets does she own Duo. She doesn't own anyone else that appears here that a young teenage girl should not own. If she did, the world might as well fear her. If you try to sue her, all you'll get is junk.  
  
Zero: *half smile* Hee-chan likes me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Testing~~~~~~~~  
  
It was less than a month before school started when Heero was called in to the high school for his test. Clair had helped him study and catch up as much as possible, and now they'd find out how much it helped.  
  
Heero entered his would-be homeroom and the teacher inside shut the door behind him. He'd said the test should only take an hour or so, so Clair and her mother walked around the school grounds.  
Inside the school, the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Zinc and explained what subjects the test would be over. For the ending, he added the traditional "take your time, check your work, and do your best" bit.  
  
Heero sat down in the second row, taking the booklet and answer sheet Mr. Zinc handed him. He took his pencil and opened the booklet to page one.  
An hour later, Clair returned to the closed classroom door. Her mother was off exploring still, she might have even gotten lost in the huge place since she'd only been there once at the start of the previous year.  
  
Inside, Heero marked his answer for the last question in his answer booklet. He stood and walked up to Mr. Zinc, handing him the booklet and the test. Mr. Zinc smiled at him as Heero walked to the door and opened it to see only Clair there waiting; he wondered briefly where her mother had gotten off to. Clair shrugged in answer to his unasked question.  
  
A few minutes later, the teacher walked out of the classroom to find the two very bored teens.  
  
"Hey, uh-"  
  
"Call me Heero."  
  
"Ok. Well, Heero, you want to know how you did?"  
  
He nodded and Mr. Zinc held up his paper. He'd aced the test. To top it off, Heero put on an oh-so-satisfied-with-self smirk on his face and Clair slapped him good-naturedly. Mr. Zinc laughed and handed Clair her own and Heeros schedules.  
  
"See you in two weeks," he said, turning and striding off.  
  
Clair looked at the pieces of paper. "We've got the same home base," she said, showing him.  
  
He nodded and turned to see Clair's mother approaching from down one of the long halls. She waved and Clair waved back.  
  
~~~~  
  
In the last week before school started, Clair decided to have Heero meet one of her friends. It was the first time all summer she'd get to see anybody her age besides Heero!  
  
Heero was halfway between eager to meet her and halfway nervous about meeting new people. But, Clair assured him that he'd like to meet this friend, smiling to herself every time he called it a girl.  
  
They agreed to meet at one of the parks in town. The person waiting for Clair and her 'brother' to arrive wasn't a girl. It was a tall brunette male with bangs so long they covered half his face (bet ya'll know who this'n is!). He smiled down the several inches that made him taller than the girl and was greeted with a glare.  
  
"Hello, Clair."  
  
"Ello, Trowa."  
  
Trowa took his eyes from Clair and looked Heero over. When the smaller teen looked down and away, Trowa hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look back up. Trowa let go and said casually, "He's cute." (not what some of ya might think!) Heero's face burned.  
  
"Trowa, he's as old as me. He doesn't need one of your kiddie nicknames."  
  
"I know, I know." He messed with her hair and she scratched at him playfully. "Feisty, eh?"  
  
Clair growled and tackled him. Heero stood where he was; not knowing if he should join in, let them be, or break it up.  
  
He didn't have to think long.  
  
Clair had Trowa pinned. She was sitting on his legs while she used her hands to hold his at his sides.  
  
"I win!" Trowa glared.  
  
Clair got up and brushed herself off. Trowa did the same. Seeing the confused expression in Heeros eyes, she explained. "That's how we greet each other usually. He's always been taller than me and he loves to rub it in." She elbowed Trowa at the last part. He just grinned and swatted at her.  
  
After that first introduction, Trowa calmed down enough to walk calmly by the other two. Together, they walked down the worn paths that trailed through the dense woods, talking about their summers. Actually, Trowa and Clair caught up with each other while Heero remained silent, listening. This was the most Clair had talked since Heero had met her.  
  
Clair told Trowa about Heero's test and how he'd fared, then they both compared schedules. Clair was with the both of them for home base, lunch, and Reading and English. She was with only Trowa for Math.  
  
All caught up with his friend, Trowa asked Heero about his past life of an orphan had been. Heero responded with "Hn" or a shrug. Once, he even offered so much as "You don't want to know."  
  
They parted at dusk, Trowa going one way and leaving the other two to go another.  
  
"So, what'cha think of him?" Clair asked.  
  
Heero shrugged. "He talks a lot." But he was grinning.  
  
Clair nodded. "He didn't used to be that way..." but didn't reply to any questions on the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: eh...I know Trowa is MAJORLY OOC! He acts kinda like Duo, doesn't he? I'd have Duo be in his position, but I'm already using him in another... Wufei would NEVER be in that position, and I like Trowa more...  
  
Heero: you two are crazy...  
  
Zero: what to? Did you actually READ this, Hee-chan????  
  
Heero: nope, not me.  
  
Zero: Hee-chan likes me!!!!  
  
Duo: hey, when do I come in????  
  
Zero: in the next chapter, now don't bug me. *Chants* Hee-chan likes me.  
  
Duo: that's a little much...  
  
Heero: forget I said anything. *starts typing on his laptop*  
  
Duo: *big grin to whoever's reading this* REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. Shinigami

His Secrets  
  
Zero: well, well, well. The chipmunk attack didn't work on Duo. I'm finally over the fact that Heero likes me.  
  
Heero: *ignores me while hacking into what he hopes is ff.net to stop this from being published any longer*  
  
Zero: so, I think the pplz reading this will have one complaint at least; it's gonna be long. I donno if ya'll like long stories, but that's usually what I write. I'm bored for these message thingies now and Hee- chans ignoring me...  
  
Heero: so let's cut to the story.  
  
Zero we will as soon as Duo gets here.  
  
Heero: that's the problem...  
  
Zero: *raises eyebrow at him* hm?  
  
Heero: I kinda...well, locked him in at closet.  
  
Zero: which?  
  
Heero: that's another problem. I don't remember which.  
  
Zero: more like you don't want to remember.  
  
Heero: *nods* that about covers it.  
  
Zero: *sighs* oh well, I can handle till Duo finds the candy and frees himself.  
  
Heero: *looks up* wha?  
  
Zero: the candy I hid in each closet so I'd always have a stash somewhere.  
  
Heero: *groans*  
  
Zero: you did it, not me. I don't own anything 'cept my closets and my candy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Shinigami~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first day of school came. Heero followed her to their home base class, since he still didn't know much of the school, and they met Trowa at the door. The teacher, Mr. Zinc, called their names after the first bell rang and pointed to their assigned seats. Heero and Trowa sat on either side of Clair. Next, they were given their lockers. Clair was between the two boys again. The one next to Heero's locker remained empty.  
  
The bell rang and they were split up for the next few periods. Trowa and Clair met up again in math, then they were back together for lunch, Reading and English.  
  
After lunch, the three found their way to their Reading classroom.  
  
"Class! Take your seats." She paused. "I will be your Reading and English teacher this year. My name's Mrs. Zibginie, but just call me Mrs. Z." She was a tall woman with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She was thin, but not too skinny, and looked as if she was just out of college. "If you please, start with this young man and go around the room introducing yourselves." She nodded at Trowa.  
  
He sighed, not up for this kind of thing. "My name's Trowa Barton."  
  
"I'm Clair Yagina."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Sara Burkes."  
  
"Tristan Coals."  
  
"Travis Smith." And so on.  
  
Ten minutes after the bell rang, when the class was going over what they'd be doing over the year, the door flew open to reveal a kid about Heero's age. He was panting as if he'd just run a mile.  
  
"Sorry...for being...late, Mrs.....Z!"  
  
For a second, Clair wondered if he was even a boy. He had long, chestnut-colored hair put up in a braid that reached down his back and dark, yet friendly eyes. His voice could've passed for a female's.  
  
Mrs. Z nodded, understanding the boy. "That's alright, Duo. Everyone here was new once." She pointed to a chair at Clair's table and he sat obediently.  
  
"Duo, introduce yourself," the teacher added.  
  
He stood, bowed, and said, "Duo Maxwell." He sat back down just as quickly.  
  
"I trust everyone at Table Six will be kind enough to help you when you need it."  
  
"Yeah! We'll help!" Trowa replied. "Welcome, Duo." Trowa stood and offered his hand to the boy. "I'm Trowa." Duo shook his hand, a confused expression on his face.  
  
Mrs. Z raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Trowa," she said hesitantly.  
  
Clair shrugged. "He had sugar for lunch last period."  
  
The teacher nodded. She was used to Trowa and his hyper ways with sugar. She'd had Clair and Trowa the previous year in Math.  
  
Trowa went on talking to Duo, who was barley paying attention. He was looking at Heero quizzically. Heero raised an eyebrow, but only Clair understood his question. Duo just stared. Trowa slowed a bit when he noticed nobody was listening to him. The rest of the class stared at Duo staring at Heero.  
There was a slight thud and everyone turned to see Mrs. Z. standing over Trowa, book in hand. Trowa was rubbing his head. The whole class laughed, even Duo. Heero smiled.  
  
"Now that that's settled, shall we proceed?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Whoa, that day went fast." Trowa walked down the sidewalk leading away from school, stretching like he'd just gotten up from bed.  
  
Clair tailed him. "Yep. Another year, one day less." She turned to Heero. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh, I guess it was great, except-" he paused as a clatter of books and pens interrupted him. Duo stood across the street, his belongings at his feet. A boy a little bigger than Trowa with sandy blond hair and misgevious brown eyes stood in front of him.  
  
Clair recognized the boy; he belonged to the local gang. She'd known the leader since she was little and she figured he was somewhere close, watching.  
  
"Watch out, Heero," she whispered. He understood, as usual.  
  
The boy, Trint, smirked at Duo, ignoring the other three. Duo stood there, calm, not knowing what he had done, yet still prepared for the worst. Trint hissed words at Duo, teasings about Duo's being new, threats about who's boss. Clair only heard half.  
  
Beside her, Heero stiffened. Trowa walked over to Trint and put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him alone," he ordered calmly.  
  
Trint's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?" he sneered.  
  
"Leave him alone," Trowa repeated.  
  
"No." Trint crossed his arms, looking satisfied.  
  
"You need your ears checked?" Trowa asked.  
  
Trint's eyes glinted dangerously, but Trowa acted before he could. Trowa raised his hand to block the blow he saw coming. Trint pounded his fist into Trowa's hand harmlessly. His eyes glinted again. "I'll deal with you later." He ran off.  
  
Duo looked up at Trowa. "I could've handed him."  
  
Trowa looked him over. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want any bloodshed around school."  
  
Duo stared at him as he lowered himself to pick up his supplies. Trowa just stood there.  
  
Clair walked over and kneeled next to Duo. "What was that about anyway?"  
  
He blushed and looked away. "Nothing."  
  
Trowa shrugged, just waiting patiently to start heading towards home again. One of his rare patient, quiet times.  
  
Clair helped Duo recollect his things and stood next to him.  
  
"Well, better get going. See ya!" Duo called back as he dashed off.  
  
"See ya!" Clair called after him before turning to face Trowa and Heero. Trowa was smirking to himself, his way of showing his amusement without words.  
  
"Somebody's got a crush!" Trowa teased. Clair tried to ignore him as she resumed walking next to Heero, further away from Trowa.  
  
But she couldn't last long. "No I don't!"  
  
Trowa was satisfied with the answer, so much so that he dropped the subject.  
  
Only Heero knew the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Zero: Heero, is it me or is this place shaking so much it feels like it's gonna fall over?  
  
Heero: just you, it feels more like the place is gonna blow to me.  
  
Zero: -_-  
  
*the place shakes and I have to hold onto a door frame while Heero stands there in the middle of it all. All of a sudden, a door upstairs bangs down to the floor, knocked off its hinges.*  
  
Zero: Heero, see what you did?!  
  
Heero: Me? You're the one that put CANDY In the closets without telling me!  
  
Duo: *comes running out from a downstairs closet*  
  
Duo: *comes running out of an upstairs closet*  
  
Duo: *comes running out of the attic*  
  
Duo: *comes running out of the basement*  
  
All the Duos: *runs into each other in the middle of the room, landing on Heero, chattering excitedly*  
  
Zero: uh-oh... 


	8. Up Coming Dance

Zero: taking care of those Duos was easy enough... so him a shot and he's back to normal...  
  
Heero: *smirks* too bad we couldn't USE the shot...  
  
Zero: you don't mean that *leans on his shoulder* you're nicer than that!  
  
Heero: *growls* get off  
  
Zero: *grins and stands ready to present the story* ok, we're up to chapter 8! And we're doing great! Hehehe...anyway, this one seems kinda short...maybe not... If you like this story, and I don't mean just this chapter or anything, check out my others! And please review, even if its just a 'good' or something!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GW or Heero or...I think that's it...Onward!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8: Up Coming Dance~~~~~~  
  
The first week of school went by fast. Clair helped Heero feel at home at school, just as she did. The Homecoming dance was coming up the next week as well.  
  
"So, we've decided to go separately this year, right?" Clair asked, looking at Trowa. "We can meet up there," she added, looking at Heero across the table.  
  
"Yeah," Trowa agreed. "I've got a date already," he added, grinning.  
  
"How much did you pay her?" Clair raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
Trowa punched her, hitting the back of her shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know you're a great guy! I surrender!" Clair ducked under the table and sat next to Heero.  
  
"So, who are you gonna ask, Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Bet'cha I know who Clair's gonna ask!" Trowa teased. Clair glared at him, knowing he was talking about Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero shot a knowing glance her way, knowing more than Trowa thought. He then concentrated on his can of pop, the only thing left of his lunch. "He's over there," Heero said to Clair, nodding at a table not far off.  
  
Clair blushed and Trowa grinned annoyingly. "He looks so lonely!"  
  
Clair stood and carried her now-empty tray over to the rack, passing Duo. Instead of returning to her table, she slid into the chair next to Duo. He stiffened, then noticed who it was and relaxed.  
  
"Well, lookie there. What'd I tell ya?" Trowa crowed.  
  
Heero smirked to himself.  
  
Before reading&English, Clair and Duo met up with Trowa and Heero. Clair and Duo were chatting when the other two walked up. When Trowa got within earshot, he grinned that annoying grin at her. She tried to ignore him.  
  
"Settle down, class," Mrs. Z called once the bell rang and they were seated. She passed out review worksheets. Clair and Trowa zipped through them, but Heero still beat them easily, his neat handwriting filling in every blank perfectly. Trowa scowled at the fact he was beaten and how sloppy his handwriting looked compared to Heero's.  
  
Mrs. Z came over and collected the worksheets. "Trowa, this isn't a race," she said, smiling.  
  
Trowa grinned back, then looked around the room. He spotted the girl he was looking for; Cindy Riverrock. Tall, blonde-haired Cindy had asked him to the dance in a previous class. He started to scribble down a note, but Mrs. Z came by again. She sighed and shook her head, gently easing the piece of paper out of his tightly clenched fist.  
  
Clair was grinning at him from across the table. Heero, as usual, sat emotionless, watching them and occasionally glancing at Duo. Duo seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his worksheet. Finally, Heero leaned over and helped the braided boy.  
  
"Aw, a Kodak moment!" Trowa whispered to Clair.  
  
"He'll hear you!" she hissed back. But she was smiling and watching them. It wasn't usual for Heero to act that...human around anyone but Clair and Trowa when Heero felt careless.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone jumped up and crowded out.  
  
By the time Clair and Trowa fought their way to their lockers, Heero was already there, ready to leave, and helping Duo stuff his books into the locker next to his own.  
  
The locker door banged shut. "Thanks again," Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo turned, almost running into Clair. "Sorry! Hey, see you at the dance Monday, Clair!" Duo called over his shoulder as he disappeared in the sea of people.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Clair replied.  
  
"So he did accept," Trowa teased.  
  
"Shut up." Clair did her best to glare at him.  
  
Trowa smirked in triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: ooh, any questions yet?????? Any? At all? That might be answered if you review??? *nods, nod*  
  
Heero: great...you have ME helping HIM after what HE did to my computer!  
  
Zero: it's your fault...and you wont let ME help...fair punishment.  
  
Heero: but-  
  
Zero: the author has spoken!! 


	9. Night Stallions

Zero: *yawns* man, I haven't updated in...a LONG time. I MISSED HEERO!!! *Hugs* Now...this is going to be all about Hee-chan. Only he's going to actually have a dream- yes, a dream and be unnerved by it!! It may not be another girl and her dog dieing-  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes* I'm over that.  
  
Zero: no you're not...and don't interrupt. So, he's just gonna have ta learn how to accept it...the dreams kinda freaky if ya ask me...  
  
Heero: you're the one that made it up!  
  
Zero: *pats him on the head* Don't rush a genius.  
  
Heero: say wha?  
  
Zero: onward!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know I don't own it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Night Stallions  
  
Heero was running, running from something that was always a little bit faster, a little bit smarter, and a little bit bigger than he was. He was in a forest, dodging trees as he ran.  
  
The thing was gaining on him.  
  
He broke through a bush and skidded to a stop. He praised his reflexes; without them, he would've gone straight over the edge. He now stood on a cliff, with a few hundred feet worth of a drop. He stepped forward, towards the end of the earth, and looked straight down. The bottom, what he could see, was covered in spikes. They looked like knives waiting to rip open young flesh. If he had gone over, landed on his stomach... He took a step back from the edge- just as the thing that had been chasing him earlier stepped from its cover in the trees.  
  
Heero stiffened, sensing the presence before he heard it, and turned. It had bright blue, fiery eyes and it was in the shape of a horse, only it had black scales covering it from head to foot. Smoke came out of its nostrils as it stood facing him, pawing the ground with a clawed foreleg. A pair of clawed, scaly wings adorned its shoulders, hanging over its head. The base of the wings was nearly as thick as a tree trunk, not to mention the creature itself! It must have stood four feet over Heero.  
  
Heero thought about taking a step back, but his quick mind told him it would be a sure death. The dragon-horse stepped forward, its tail slithering along behind it. The cliff was shaking so hard for each step that Heero thought he'd be thrown over the edge anyway. It was either get killed by the rocks or eaten by this thing. He chose to stand and fight.  
  
He ran forward, slipped to the side in hope of getting past it. It blocked him, turning its head to the side. It was then that Heero noticed a single horn on its massive forehead. It used this to block the way just as Heero came abreast with it. Taking a sharp blow to the stomach on the flat of the horn, Heero staggered backward, landing with a thud on the dirt.  
  
It stepped closer, the ground shaking. Heero rolled out of the way just in time- one of the creatures clawed paws crunched down on where he had lain. However, this relief did not last long. It only took a one thousandth of a second for it to register that Heero had indeed rolled off the side. One of his hands reached up and grabbed the side of the cliff. It was sharp, and he could feel blood flowing down his arm within the minute. Memories flashed by: being orphaned, taken in, school, homework, Clair, Duo, and Trowa.  
  
Then he felt hands grip his shoulders. He cried out, startled, and looked around. There was nothing there. Only air. But he felt them again, this time accompanied by a soft voice. He slowly became calm.  
  
The beast now stood above him, looking down. Those eyes were haunting.  
  
Heero blinked several times, getting his eyes back in focus. The creature vanished into the night and he now lay in his bed, the blankets wrapped about him in a protective cocoon. He was drenched in sweat, now gone cold. He heard breathing beside him and turned. Clair lay next to him, curled up. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Heero became aware that there was a cloth on his forehead.  
  
Tentatively, he reached out and stroked her hair, believing that she would disappear, that she was just part of the dream. He believed that he was dead- in the form of a ghost- or still an orphan.  
  
But that was all a dream. She had awakened him.  
  
Seeing her asleep made him wonder how long he had slept after the dream. The clock next to his bed told him that it was just past five in the morning. He sighed.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Heero blinked and turned towards the voice. Clair now had her head up, her curious eyes gazing at him. Their green sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
"It was just a dream," he replied.  
  
"Nightmare more like it."  
  
"Nah, I think it was more of a runaway-stallion."  
  
Clair laughed as he grinned. "It's only a figure of speech!"  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
"You always do." Clair moved to stand up. "You're going to be ok the rest of the night? A good two hours could help."  
  
He shrugged. "I think I'm up for good now. You go back to bed."  
  
Clair yawned as she slid off the bed and walked towards the door. At the sound of her name, she turned back.  
  
"Thanks," Heero said.  
  
Clair smiled and nodded. "What're sisters for?" She walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Heero sat in the dark, re-living his dream. It was meaningless, yet he couldn't forget about it. He shrugged it off and walked over to the dresser, pulling out his clothes for the day. Then he had an idea. He quickly pulled on his clothes and, on silent feet, exited the house. He shut the porch door carefully so no one would wake.  
  
There wasn't even a hint of sun as Heero made his way to the stables. No one was out at this hour and Heero walked quickly. He reached the barn and slid the door open a crack and sipped in.  
  
The whole place was quiet. No horses snorted or ran to their stall doors to try and take a bite out of him. Nobody led a huge black-and-gray beast passed him. But he knew his way around.  
  
He walked towards its stall. When he arrived there, he opened the top door and looked in. Storm Stopper had his head in the back right corner, his massive hindquarters pointed towards the door. Heero could hear the creature's breathing as he slept. Then the rhythmic sounds stopped and it moved. Heero was startled, but he held his position. He let the horse come to him. Storm Stopper turned to glare at the boy.  
  
"Hey, Stormy, don't be like that."  
  
The horse snorted and walked right up to him to blow in his hair. Heero took that as a recognition, until Stormy nosed Heero's pockets for a treat.  
  
"See? I knew we could be friends." Heero smiled at the horse's antics. "Sorry, boy. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I don't have anything for you."  
  
Stormy swished his tail and let out a long sigh.  
  
"I had a dream, Storm..." Heero said after a short pause. The horse, who had began picking at his hay pile, tilted one ear towards Heero as if he was listening and understanding the dream Heero was telling him. Once Heero was done, Stormy snorted as if to say, "rubbish."  
  
"Yeah, stupid dream, huh?" He grinned, feeling better. The stable wasn't THAT bad... He patted Storm a final time, shut the top door, and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: you made me sound like a little kid!  
  
Zero: you're only 14 or so...  
  
Heero: but I'm a well-trained pilot!  
  
Zero: *cackles* not any more!  
  
Heero: Reviewers, unite and tell this girl how wrong about me she is!!!  
  
REVIEW! please 


End file.
